


Vir Cotto

by natoth



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vir Cotto<br/>_____<br/>pencils</p><p>Made for Fandom Combat 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vir Cotto

[](http://fotki.yandex.ru/users/natoth/view/634348?p=0)


End file.
